


where the red sun rises in flame from behind the sea

by Fluffypanda



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Phoenixes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda
Summary: Steve captured Tony, The Prince of the Firebirds, on the King's orders. Too bad he fell in love along the way.





	where the red sun rises in flame from behind the sea

**Author's Note:**

> For the square N2 - The Firebird and Princess Vasilisa on my Fairy Tale Bingo card. Also a fill for O1 - Captivity on my regular bingo card.
> 
> Originally on tumblr [here](http://ayapandagirl.tumblr.com/post/170843258408/where-the-red-sun-rises-in-flame-from-behind-the)

“I’m sorry. I never should have given in to the King’s demands.” Tears pricked at Steve’s eyes as he clutched Tony’s hands through the bars of the cage. The pieces of Tony’s golden armor that Bucky helped Steve retrieve laid between them.

It seemed horribly wrong to see Tony in such a place, the fiery glow of his feathers was somehow diminished by the dull metal surrounding him. The Prince of the Firebirds shouldn’t be caged. He should be frolicking on a lake or swooping overhead, happy and free as when Steve first saw him in the land of Never.

Tony looked past Steve, to where guards had Sam and Sharon in chains. “I know you didn’t have a choice.”

Steve regretted ever picking up that feather, even if he did get to meet Tony because of it. He should have listened to Bucky and left the feather in the forest.

“They’ll be fine. I have a plan,” Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

His skin warm from the kiss, Steve marveled that someone as grand as Tony would care for a small and frail huntsman such as Steve. No one had given Steve a second look until Tony had taken an interest.

Tony squeezed Steve’s hand one last time before turning and violently pushing Steve away from his cage. Steve landed on his ass and was still reeling in shock when Tony shouted to the guards, “This is indeed my armor! Call the King!”

One of the guards passed the message to someone outside of the room and soon enough the King arrived. “The huntsman retrieved your golden armor from the bottom of the sea; will you pledge yourself to me now?”

Tony shook his head and said, “King Pierce, I’ll pledge myself to no one until the man who brought me here has done penance in fire.”

“As you wish,” The King replied and ordered his servants to light a great bonfire in the courtyard.

Steve went cold all over. Such a fate was no more than he deserved for tricking Tony and bringing him to the King. He was glad that despite whatever Tony might feel towards Steve, it did not extend to Sam and Sharon.

Trusting that Tony’s plan would free his friends, Steve plunged headfirst into the fire. He screamed as he burned all over, sure that he was being burned to death, but seconds later he tumbled out and his body felt as light as air. He looked down at himself in a daze and found that his small, thin body had grown muscular and tall.

The King, seeing this, said, “This is a miracle! I’ll be young and strong again…” then threw himself into the fire and burned to death in a moment.

Steve released Tony from his cage and his friends from their chains with the help of the King’s men. They crowned Steve king in the old king’s place. Eventually Steve married Tony and lived many years with him in love and good fellowship.

 

 _“_ _…he saw a big curving feather lying in the path before him. The feather was larger than a swan’s, larger than an eagle’s. It lay in the path, glittering like a flame; for the sun was on it, and it was a feather of pure gold._ ” 

\- THE FIRE-BIRD, THE HORSE OF POWER, AND THE PRINCESS VASILISSA **,** Old Peter’s Russian Tales, by Arthur Ransome


End file.
